


Eat Your Heart Out

by myaso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Food Sex, Immobility, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pampering, Size Difference, Size Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaso/pseuds/myaso
Summary: Chromia treats Windblade like a pampered princess; the two lovers share a meal fit for a queen.





	Eat Your Heart Out

Years ago, as young lovers, Chromia had made a promise to Windblade: whatever her capricious charge wanted, whatever her little daring do-gooder needed, she would see that wish resolved. The testing of that promise had begun slowly, subtly, with Windblade’s requests growing only as their relationship’s strength grew, too. Chromia would half-heartedly complain as she fulfilled the more ridiculous tasks, but she was never serious in her teasing refusals, and Windblade knew it- in a way, it made it fun. When the requests became more like demands, Chromia still only jokingly dismissed them, often as she was in the process of fulfilling whatever Windblade had asked for.

In the years since they had completed their conjunx ceremony, Windblade’s wants hadn’t been the only thing about her that had grown, though Chromia could certainly see how the two were related. Chromia, loyal as ever, had welcomed her partner’s burgeoning weight with open arms, with that growing increasingly literal as Windblade lost mobility.

Now, all of those eons later, Chromia looked back with a smile. Did she regret it? No, not at all. Did she ever wish that she had said the word ‘no’ to Windblade, even once?

“Hurry up!”

Chromia’s smile fell. Alright, so she had  _ one _ regret.

“I’m already hurrying, don’t shout at me.”

She barked back her response, not needing to yell- her voice was already booming enough without unnatural elevation. Chromia tossed a dash of brown sugar into the cake that she was baking, before setting it in the mixer. The machine whirring only slightly drowned out Windblade’s whines, though it did nothing to drown out Chromia’s sigh. She removed the now considerably less chunky batter from the mixer, and then left it on the counter to sit and thicken up some more- Windblade did like her cake moist, after all.

Windblade was the pure picture of royalty, though she hadn’t held an official title for years. Splayed on her back on a massive, velvet pillow, her strained and distended plating reflected its maroon surface like a vivid blush. You could hardly tell that she even  _ was _ on her back, really, what for the mound of golden-tasseled pillows propping up her portly neck. Her protoform-belly spilled out like a sea of stretchmarked black, the little lines of red decorating her like the most intricate tattoos imaginable. She was impossibly immense, bloated beyond belief- and all of her mindblowing mass found itself in the unyielding care of Chromia.

If Chromia had to guess, it had also been years since Windblade had walked, but she hadn’t really kept track. She kept track of the meals that she had stuffed into her lover’s face, or the weight of her growing wife when she had still been able to toddle onto a scale- but, yes, if Chromia had to really think about it, it had been about two years since Windblade had been able to stand to be weighed.

“Brownies are done,” Chromia announced, carrying the tray out to Windblade. She watched her wife lick her lips as the tray approached, but Chromia tutted as she sat it down, “Don’t touch it yet, it’s hot.”

As if Windblade’s portly arms could even reach beyond her chest anymore. Nonetheless, Windblade whined again, kicking her feet as much as her body would allow her to. She opened her mouth in protest, but Chromia was ready; she knelt down beside her lover’s mouth and stuffed in one piping hot brownie, and if the moan that followed was any indication, she assumed that Windblade was a fan. She loved anything that Chromia cooked, but still, Chromia always tried to outdo herself when it came to her favorite little Cityspeaker. “Little”- It would have been apt, once, when Windblade could still stand long enough for Chromia to affectionately stick her arm out to her side and rest it on Windblade like a shelf.

The rest of the brownies disappeared quickly into Windblade’s impatient mouth, with Chromia stifling her occasional whimpers with a harsh, final  _ tsk! _ -ing noise. She didn’t need to tell Windblade verbally what she meant, because Windblade already knew- Chromia was going as fast as she could, save for just dumping the entire tray into her mouth. Windblade ate as much as she wanted, when she wanted it, and as quickly as she wanted it (usually); she was already getting as much as Chromia could give her.

“More…”

Windblade’s pudgy hands spread out at her belly, but Chromia didn’t let them linger there, long. Chromia had made it her life’s work to keep Windblade happy, comfortable, and safe, and she wouldn’t stand to let Windblade sit in discomfort for even a single second, if she could help it. One of her chiseled and callused hands went to Windblade’s belly, and Chromia began to rub, as her other hand retrieved a basket of candy bars from beside Windblade’s pillow throne.

“Do you want caramel or nuts?”

“Both!”

Chromia smiled. She didn’t know why she asked anymore- to make Windblade happy, maybe? To give her the illusion of choice? No, Chromia thought as she retrieved both kinds of chocolate, she was the one caught in an illusion. Chromia was deluding herself if she thought that she could stop giving Windblade whatever she wanted, when she wanted it, etc etc and so on forever.

Candy smeared on Windblade’s mouth as she scarfed it down, but again, Chromia didn’t allow it to linger long there. She wiped it off with a thumb, and Windblade made a sort of cooing noise at her.

“I’ll be right back, alright?”

“Mm, fine. I’ll nap.”

They shared a kiss, and Chromia departed. She heard Windblade start to snore before she had even picked the cake batter up again, and the smile on her lips grew even wider. She knew that she would look back on these memories with a smile, too, and that she wouldn’t  _ truly _ regret never telling Windblade no- after all, when they were both so happy to serve and be served, why would she ever want to stick a fork in that?

Speaking of sticking a fork in things, Chromia did just that. She had lost herself in thought while finishing up with baking the cake, but it had turned out beautifully. Not quite overdone, and still far from burnt, it had retained all of its moist, gooey deliciousness, just like how Windblade (and, increasingly, Chromia) liked it. The cake was slathered in rich, equally moist chocolate icing, the same flavor as its constituent batter, and decorated with a heaping serving of whipped cream, coconut shaving, chocolate drizzle, and cherries. It was nearly too good to eat. Still, Chromia set the cake onto a serving platter, and then returned to where Windblade was still napping.

“Guess I’ll just have to eat this whole thing myself, since you’re still asleep!”

The words were like an alarm clock blaring directly into Windblade’s ear. Her snoring was interrupted with an offended snort, followed by an attempt to heave herself into a sitting position, before she was reminded of her gargantuan size. Windblade’s face flushed, and she looked away from Chromia as her partner sat down beside her.

“Excited?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

It was spoken through gritted teeth, more like a harsh sucking of air rather than actual speech. Windblade’s face flushed more, and her legs wiggled a bit- just what Chromia had wanted. Cake always made her excited, and they both knew it. Windblade was nearly panting as she spoke again,

“Is this one  _ for you _ , or…”

“Mm, depends,” Chromia was more playful. She leaned against her wife’s side, feeling the heat emanating off of her (moreso than it always did, that was). “I’m not sure how else I’m going to get you off, princess.”

Windblade’s blush grew even stronger, and she batted playfully at where Chromia might have been if she were leaning about 6 inches further in. It was adorable how much she had grown useless, helpless to the point that she truly did rely on Chromia for everything. Chromia kept her as immaculate as he possibly could, but at Windblade’s size, she would have been an absolute slob had she not had the help. It was a little bit thrilling to think about, as Windblade’s whimpering encouraged Chromia deeper down her body.

At some point, Windblade’s size had began to impede regular love-making, but as usual, Chromia hadn’t minded much. Chromia was usually one to penetrate rather than be penetrated, but even that hadn’t worked for much longer, as Windblade’s spike became just as buried in flab as her valve had. The solution had been Windblade’s idea, but  _ of course it had _ .

Chromia brought the cake up to her chest as she spread Windblade’s legs apart, helping Windblade to do so as she no longer could just by herself. One of her legs probably weighed as much as Chromia did- hell, it probably weighed as much as Chromia did during her ‘freshman 50’ academy days. Windblade licked her lips before whining again, and Chromia knew that she didn’t need to ask if she was ready. The underside of Windblade’s gorgeous stomach was lifted, and the cake went beneath it, all in one smooth, sensual movement; it smeared across parts of her lower legs that neither Chromia nor- definitely- Windblade ever hoped to reach without even more help.

Her tongue followed the confection into Windblade’s depths, the warmth of Windblade’s belly pressing down on Chromia’s head from above. Windblade moaned, but Chromia could hardly hear her over the blood pounding in her head, as her own excitement grew harder to contain. Chromia allowed herself only one moan, if you could even call it that, for the primal, growling noise it came out as nearly scared Chromia as it left her lips. Chromia gulped down cake like her life depended on it, working closer and closer to her destination. She knew that she would never  _ really _ reach it, but it was the journey that counted.

Windblade yelled in ecstasy, and Chromia felt cake- and more- splatter against her face. She didn’t pull back until her lover’s body had stopped quaking around her, and even then, Chromia stopped to take a few more quick bites in the meantime. With a devilish smile, Chromia raised her head from beneath Windblade- and, with it, her hand.

“If you wanted to share, you could’ve just told me.”

Windblade was still too blissed out to speak coherently, instead just whining her reply as rapidly as she could to beat the cake-covered hand approaching her mouth:

“Hurry up!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
